Unreadable
by AmbiWriter
Summary: Kyoya Ootori can look at you, and, for some reason, know everything about you. Akari Toshiro can do that, and more. What will happen when she gets so under his skin, he admits defeat? Post-manga
1. Chapter 1: Akari Toshiro

A/N: So this is my first fic here! This story is when Kyoya is 29 years old, after college and the manga. There might be some characters you won't know, so I'll be explaining who they are afterwards. Read the author's note!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do wish I could be as awesome as Bisco Hatori.

Summary:  
>Kyoya Ootori can look at you, and, for some reason, know everything about you. Akari Toshiro can do that and much, much more.<p>

* * *

><p>Unreadable<p>

Chapter One

Akari

"It's nice meeting you, Akari Toshiro-san," Yoshio Ootori-san said. I shivered slightly at his cold demeanor. I had enough of this kind of people in my family.

"You too, Yoshio Ootori-san," I said, imitating him. It didn't make him show any emotion. I was right; he was like Okaa-san when she was mad at me.

Thankfully, I knew how to handle situations when the air was static and no feelings were conveyed. Why? Oh, well, I have weird friends. Ootori-san cut the silence with a suddenly happy, "I've heard many great things about you." Der… He probably got information from the government. "Your accomplishments as one of the most famous scientists in the world, also sister of not one, but two men who have succeeded in the business world and the science world." It was clear: the part about Taku-nii and Seki-nii was to set something off about me. Too bad: I wasn't jealous of their careers when I have tenure, and, also, I was a household name as a tensai astrophysicist.

I kept rambling in my head and sassing him mentally. Once done (in, like, 5 seconds), I said, "Ootori-san, why did you summon me today?"

"Noting your excellency in the sciences, I want to request your services into the Ootori Group." This was the probably the 7th time after I had helped that computer company (I am conveniently leaving out the name) be… er… successful.

"Gomenasai, Ootori-san. I don't major in the medical field," I replied.

"To tell the truth, Toshiro-san, judging by your reputation, I believe that you can succeed in any science. So, I'm requesting that you work side by side with my youngest son. At least, you will check up on him once in a while." Ootori-san slid some papers across the table we were sitting at.

I looked over the papers. It listed some terms and conditions. There was little bold print, and I could get out of this easily. "I'll sign," I said, taking the pen in my left hand. In the middle of signing, I felt my hand begin to cramp (I was doing paperwork in my office today). I tossed the pen into my right hand and started where I left off.

I grinned under the safety of my long, long bangs when I heard him mutter, "What an interesting girl…"

* * *

><p>Kyoya<p>

"He did what?!" I said quietly (and may I add, dangerously).

Tachibana, who was facing my wrath, replied, "Tamaki-sama told Keiko-sama that Kyoya-sama was coming to her recital."

I started dialing the Suohs' number. Tamaki picked up.

"Hello?"

"Why did you tell Keiko I was coming?!"

"Who is this?"

"Tamaki…"

"Oh, really? We have the same names!" I hate that guy.

Someone on the other line picked up as I was bathing in my hatred. "Just come," I heard Haruhi growl. Both of them hung up.

With Demon Haruhi on my case, I had no choice but to come to Little Demon Keiko's ballet recital.

A random butler came and whispered into Tachibana's ear, then left. "I had just been told that Yoshio-sama made an appointment for you tomorrow at 5:00 p.m."

"Yes, I know." When Otou-san had a meeting with one of the most famous scientists in the world, of course, I knew something was going on.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Akari

Kyoya Ootori, a really smart guy with a great reputation. One thing's for sure: if he appears nice, he's either genuinely nice or he's actually a guy who's doing it since there's something in it for him. One or the other, I'll hold my ground.

I dressed up in my casual clothes: skinny jeans, a collared ¾ sleeve shirt, suede boots, and a designer blue jacket (rolled up, of course). Outside, there was a limo and a driver waiting for me to go to the hospital where Kyoya-san will be at.

The driver refrained from chatting with me, and I tried multiple times to make him look not-so-serious. "Doraiba-san, is this car wired?"

He looked startled when I asked that. "I don't think...so," he was uneasy.

"Well, just so you know, there's a camera in the rear view mirror and in the back seat. There's someone watching right now," I informed him. That got his attention. The poor guy squirmed in his seat. I made sure that my lips couldn't be read and that my behavior was natural. "Don't be alarmed: They can't hear us, Doraiba-san."

With that, the man loosened. He talked a tiny bit and, by the time we were at the hospital, he was smiling. Mission accomplished, I cheered in my brain.

There was an escort waiting for me at the entrance of the hospital. I never caught her name, but she laughed a twinkly laugh whenever I would joke around with her. I smiled. She led me to the outside of Kyoya-san's office, where I turned the knob and went in.

When I got there, Kyoya-san was arguing with a man I knew to be Tamaki Suoh, his best friend. I stood at the entrance, listening to their conversation.

"You need to come! Keiko wants to see her favorite uncle at her recital!" Tamaki cried. I mean, literally, cried. It was hilarious, seeing that grown man cry.

"No," Kyoya-san scoffed at the last part.

"Keiko worked so hard for it!"

"No."

"Keiko's friend's parents are the heads of some of the Ootori Group's partners!"

"...Fine." So, that was who Kyoya was. He did things for profit. I kept that in my notepad of a brain for later. Tamaki turned towards the exit, where I was standing. He looked me up and down, and, suddenly, he was bowing a 90 degree bow and making that kind of charming face that people make when they want something. Although, I knew that guy didn't want anything. I stinkin' saw him cry.

He lifted up his face and gently smiled. "And who are you, princess...?"

I felt it was like I couldn't laugh or smile as I said, "Akari Toshiro, and don't you have a wife, dude?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

He fled to his original position and covered his mouth. "G-gomenasai."

"I'm sorry, he was already leaving," Kyoya came and shooed away Tamaki with a horrible dark aura and forced smile.

I let out a genuine smile. "No, it's okay. It's almost like a comedy show, really." Tamaki turned slightly red and Kyoya's aura lightened a little. "But... Didn't Ootori-san want a meeting with only Kyoya-san and me?" Kyoya and I looked at Tamaki with expecting glares.

"H-Hai." He ran out the door, and it was now only Kyoya-san and me.

* * *

><p>Kyoya<p>

When I asked Otou-san why I was going to work with Akari Toshiro, he said, "It's natural for the heir of the Ootori Group to work with someone her calibre, no?" I grinned to myself. That stone-faced father of mine is showing me his respect in this way.

Akari was intelligent, no doubt. Her driver told me that she knew about the cameras in the car, even the whole plan itself: To find out what kind of person she was. Although, even as I talked to her in my office, I can't even read a single thought in her mind. Really, she's reading mine. "So, figured out what kind of person I am or what?" she smirked. Oh Kamisama, she's good.

"Not really, no," I smiled and did my charming way with her. My response was a change of subject.

"Anyways, what's your list of patients today?" I handed her a paper with the names. "Okay, let's go. You lead the way, Kyoya-san." We walked through the halls to find the first patient's room.

Her name was Kameyo Akiyama, a sixteen year old in one of the private rooms. When we got to her room, the girl was sound asleep.

"She's a cancer patient?" Akari asked.

"Yes, she's having surgery tomorrow." Akari muttered something under her breath. Curious, I said, "What was that?"

Akari looked at me funny, but shook it off. "Is this surgery encouraged?"

"The board-"

"No, I mean the parents."

"They've been uneasy about the whole thing, what with her bodily weaknesses changing the effect of the surgery." Akari knew what I meant: Death. We were interrupted with the sound of the girl waking up. In a split second, Akari was by the girl's side and chatting with her.

"Hey, I'm Akari Toshiro, one of the people here," she said with a grin.

"Hello," said Kameyo.

"So, how's life?"

"...Good."

"Have you been on your cellphone the whole time?"

"No, I don't have one."

"Really? At sixteen?" Akari said incredulously. "Say, what if you ask your parents to get you one?"

"Ano...," Kameyo replied uncertainly.

"Surely there are people who want your number!" Akari cried. Kameyo giggled.

"You're nice, Onee-san," she said. "Usually people would bring up my cancer."

"Wow, that must be annoying. Oh well," Akari and Kameyo chatted the whole time. I checked my watch, trying to find the purposed of this. After fifteen minutes, Akari said bye to Kameyo and went to me with a piece of paper in my hand.

"Look, I took notes," she tilted her head, smiled, and walked to the next room. As I looked over the notes, I finally began to see her genius.

* * *

><p>Akari<p>

I was exhausted. I plopped onto Kyoya-san's couch and leaned my head back. I caught a glance of the clock. The appointment was almost over! "I hope I didn't do all of your work, Kyoya-san," I said, getting a drink of water from Kyoya-san's water fountain. He sat across me, also drinking water.

"It's okay, you didn't," he flashed me that charming grin of his.

"It's almost time to go," I stood up. "Nice meeting you, Kyoya-san."

He stood up, "You too, Akari-san."

"Hey, can I call you 'Kyoya?' I lived in America for a long time and I still can't get used to honorifics. You can call me Akari, too."

He looked surprised when he said, "Sure."

I walked to the door and said, "Bye, Kyoya. And hey, Merry Christmas!" He looked even more surprised. "Don't tell me you forgot it was Christmas Eve, Kyoya? What with the decor and things?"

He stared at me blankly. I grinned.

I walked up to him and gave him a piece of my favorite candy I keep in my pocket. "Here. Merry Christmas, Kyoya!"

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Give me some constructive criticisim, please! Here, I'll give you a guide to the Japanese words:<p>

Okaa-san: Mother

Otou-san: Father

Gomenasai or Gomen: Sorry

Tensai: Genius

Doraiba: Driver

Just so you know, Haruhi and Tamaki are married and had a child in the manga. I named her Keiko since it sounded fitting. She makes an appearance in the next chapter!

Bye bye!

-AmbiWriter-


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas

This is my present to you all OHSHC fans everywhere! I checked and I saw that some people around the world visited this story and I was, like, DID YOU UNDERSTAND THIS? I'm not trying to be offensive... I'm naive enough to just type-shout to random people. Just a note... if dialogue is not bolded or italicized, then it is supposedly Japanese. If it's bolded, it's English. Get it?

I usually am serious and stuff, but when I type, it's like I have a split personality. Anyways, enjoy!

Oh right, the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! I wish I did (doesn't everyone?)...

* * *

><p>Unreadable<p>

Chapter Two

_Akari_

It was really a surprise when Kyoya invited me to Keiko's recital this afternoon at 4 p.m. I woke up at 5 in the morning today, which I've been doing since as long as I remember at Christmas. I went out to my balcony and looked up at the clear sky. _I wonder if Kayeko had a good surgery, _I thought. I had given Kyoya notes as to her surgery. Hopefully he understood it. It's 7 a.m., and I've been awake for two hours now. The house is good and clean and I've already begun making the food.

My friends and family were coming at 12 p.m., and I'll be saying bye at 3. That means, with the bossing around of my closest friends, I can get done in time for Keiko's recital. I couldn't miss it... I wanted to see Kyoya's friends.

There was a big chance that Kyoya's friends will be... _interesting. _His inner circle consisted of a group once called the Ouran High School Host Club. That means they'll probably have these personalities to draw women.

I stopped thinking about the host club and ate my usual western breakfast, then checked my messages. Right when I turned it on, it rang. The caller id was from Europe; Rose Perez was calling me.

I picked up. **"Hello?"**

**"Hey, genius girl!" **I heard Rose on the other line.

**"How's Cyprus, Rose?"**

**"Good. I had a meeting today. Of course, the people asked for you."**

**"I can't go there, Rose!"**

**"I know, I know... Hey, I'll be back in time for your party, okay? My private jet's really fast."**

**"Whatever. There's a list of instructions I have prepared for you: First, go and get one of those cool erasers like the ones you had in grade school. Next, go get a sharpener. Last, GO TO JAPAN!"**

**"Okay... Is everyone flying in?"**

**"Yeah. I called in a favor from ****_that company that I helped _****(still conveniently leaving out the name) and they said that they could provide jets for my friends in the U.S. and Asia."**

**"Okay. Gotta go, bye!" **She hung up. I sat and got one of my Advil pills. This is gonna be one long Christmas...

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya<em>

I couldn't believe I forgot about Christmas. To be so ignorant of everything... It was bad to my reputation. Akari though... She knew all along I didn't remember. The girl was infuriating, but not even close to the point of Tamaki.

In a weak spot at the time, I invited her to Keiko's recital. She was tolerable compared to the host club, who were excused from the recital. Mori and Honey were on vacation with Honey's wife, Reiko, and Hikaru and Kaoru apparently had an important modeling show to attend. I was the only one without an excuse. I _would _go to my family, but Otou-san said I could skip on it. He was being unexpectedly lenient these past few days.

I sat up in bed, checking the time. It was 1 in the afternoon. I slowly got up to go eat breakfast. "Kyoya-sama, here's the menu for today," the chef announced. I didn't really listen, since I was still half asleep. Keiko's recital was at 4, and I was supposed to get to Akari's house at 3 or so. Tachibana suggested we go a bit early, probably since the guy liked Akari's presence. I think all of my servants like Akari...

As if on cue, one of my maids came up and asked, "Excuse me, Kyoya-sama, but will Akari-sama be visiting today?" I shook my head. "Oh, okay."

The girl went back to her friends, who looked a little bit crestfallen at the announcement. When did Akari ever meet my housemaids?

_Skipping an hour..._

"Kyoya-sama, excuse me for interrupting your alone time, but shouldn't you be going to Akari-sama's house?" Tachibana peeped into my room, where I was searching online about the Ootori Group's newest business partners, a European company called Perez Financial. I quickly looked at the time. It was 3:30.

"Oh, shoot!" I stood up to grab my wallet and phone. Grabbing a coat, I went out the door.

The limo driver was excited to see Akari, but I told him he didn't need to escort me to the door. How many Akari fans were there?

Her house wasn't a mansion, but it was nice and well designed. The door was left open, so I let myself in. When I got inside, Akari was standing in front of me faced the other way, with crossed arms and a calm yet fierce (I don't know _how _they match together) expression shouting in English, **"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you, ****_don't freak out the neighbors!_****"**

**"Waaa... Akari, it's not my fault the guys were playing around!" **a girl said.

**"What, ****_us? _****You were with us too!" **two guys complained.

**"I don't care ****_who, _****you need to apologize to my neighbor right now!" **Akari yelled. She pinched the bridge of her nose. **"Next time you speak in Japanese, speak ****_an appropriate phrase!"_**

**"Whatever," **Akari's three friends walked towards where I was standing. They looked surprised to see me.

**"Um... Akari, there's a Japanese man at the door...," **said one of the guys.

**"Yes, I know. Come in, Kyoya," **Akari said with a tired sigh. **"If you want to know their names, they are Masuyo Asai, Pali Manil, and Tristen Wong." **Akari put her index finger up. "Oh wait, did I just speak to you in English? Sorry, did you understand me?"

**"Yeah," **I said calmly. I knew those three people; they were those internet people who reviewed games and things like that.

**"I suppose you know them because they review games and things like that?" **Okay, how did she word it _exactly _how I did in my mind...

**"Yes, I've heard of them." **The three grinned childishly at my reply.

**"You know, Akari was the one to put us three together," **they all said. I noticed that they looked up to her as if she were their leader. Actually, I might not be wrong.

**"I thought I told you guys to apologize to the neighbor...," **Akari glared at her three friends. They squeaked again and retreated outside. Akari ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry if they are so crazy..."

"Those three have a reputation of the most uncontrollable people online, and you can control them?" I inquired.

"I don't know if you know this, Kyoya, but I am not a normal girl," she grinned. As I opened my mouth to speak, someone came into the room. It was a European lady, drying her hands in the wash cloth. I recognized her right away as Rose Perez, one of the business partners of the Ootori Group.

* * *

><p><em>Akari<em>

**"Akari, I finished the dishes," **Rose came out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a wash cloth.

**"Oh, thanks. You're not as incompetent as those three wild people I just sent to the neighbor's," **I replied with a genuine smile.

**"Oh man, that was funny!" **Rose laughed. **"' I won't go to the bathroom because the neighbor made it smell bad!' Classic..." **She sighed. Then, noticed Kyoya. Like a normal girl, she looked him up and down and went to the side of me to whisper, **"Is that...?"**

**"Kyoya, meet Rose. Rose, meet Kyoya," **I jumped up to introduce them.

They shook hands while Rose mouthed to me, **"He's handsome!" **Kyoya ignored our conversation wholly.

**"Hey, so, aren't you business partners?" **I said. Kyoya flinched. I had read his mind again... _Cha Ching!_

**"Yes," **Kyoya said. **"It's quite fortunate that I meet you here, Rose." **Rose blushed. I can't believe she would fall for his charms...

Rose's phone rang. She picked up. **"Hello?" **she asked. I heard the voice on the phone. It was Anne, one of my friends from grade school. Rose looked alarmed for a moment. **"Okay, okay, I'll be there right away." **She hung up, and threw a panicked look towards me. I read it as: **"Akari, _something happened." _**She gained composure and said, **"I'll have to excuse myself, nice to meet you, Kyoya."**

I said a quick goodbye and whispered in her ear, **"It's okay, Rose." **

When Rose exited, the trio came back at the back door of my house with satisfied smiles on their faces. **"We're do-"**

"Kyoya! Why didn't you tell me the time! We have to go!" I shouted at Kyoya. "It's 3:45, and Keiko's recital is at 4!" I took Kyoya by surprise, taking him by the sleeve of his shirt. **"Guys, you can lock up the house and stuff, Masuyo has the spare key!"**

I rushed out the door into my car. Kyoya opened his mouth to say something about the limo, but I interrupted, saying, "We're taking my car, Kyoya!"

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya<em>

Akari was excited to go to the ballet recital. She had pulled me by the sleeve to her car to go there, anyways. She said something about seeing children performing and such. We got there in the nick of time, but we never got to sit by Haruhi and Tamaki. Instead, we sat apart from them, quietly viewing the performance.

"Wow, this place is so big! If I went to an elementary school like this...," Akari commented. "I would spend everyday in a different room." I stayed silent, only responding when it was needed.

The recital begun, and Akari turned quiet. She crossed her legs and intently looked to the ballet on the stage. "Kyoya, see that girl over there? She must've had an injury that healed recently, since during every jump, she winces when her right foot hits the floor. There's also the red marks on her hand. She probably fell and tripped."

It wasn't all that irritating, since I always looked to see if her observations were right. Of course, they were. She smiled when I replied, happy that the recital wasn't making me rot inside.

In the end, Akari clapped politely for the wonderful ballet. Then, we met Haruhi and Tamaki at the reception at one of the music rooms.

"Oh gosh, this place really is big," Akari calmly said as we walked to the couple.

"Haruhi, meet Akari. Akari, meet Haruhi," I introduced them. "Tamaki, I'm sure you already know her." Tamaki's hand flew to his mouth and inched away from me.

"Nice to meet you, Haruhi. I know from my sources that you're a lawyer. I've always liked that profession," Akari turned on her usual charm.

"Really? Thanks! I love my job," Haruhi smiled.

"I really don't know _what _I am. I work for the Ootori Group, yet I'm an astrophysicist," she said.

Haruhi laughed and answered, "From what I heard, you're a tensai."

"Oh, cool. I like to live up to that name." I felt a tugging at my suit. As I turned around, I saw Keiko.

She crossed her arms and said, "Hey, _Uncle._"

I glared at her. "Hey, Keiko."

"Keiko!" Haruhi called. Keiko suddenly became joyful and skipped to her okaa-san.

"Oh, you're Keiko?" Akari asked. Keiko nodded. "That was a nice performance. I never have seen a ballet recital like that, you know. Especially in such a grand school like this."

"Are you a commoner?" she asked rudely.

"Keiko!"

"No, it's okay," said Akari. "I'm not as rich as you guys, but I'm pretty comfortable. I had school in the United States, at a public school."

"Wait, really? I've always wanted to go, but Okaa-san won't let me until I'm older!"

"It's awesome there. The people there are... _interesting_ and the cities there have so many malls!"

"Wow!"

Oh, come on. Now, Akari had Keiko wrapped around her finger. What is with that girl?

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, I think Akari is beating you in making allies with rich people," Haruhi sweatdropped as she saw Akari make friends with practically every rich person in the room. "She's like a female Kyoya, except nicer and... ano... almost better?" She looked afraid for my reaction to her comment, but I remained with a poker face.<p>

"I know." Haruhi was surprised, and observed me for a second to see if I wasn't sick or anything. I couldn't lie... the girl was _perfect._

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas, everyone! :) 3 :)<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't have that much time, since it's, der, Christmas!

Akari's three friends she was shouting at was based on my own friends that I shout at _all the time. _Rose is like one of my friends who's Greek and gets these really cool erasers from Cyprus, Europe.

It's funny that Keiko hates Kyoya so much, but practically loves Akari when they are a lot alike. I tried to make Akari like a nice Kyoya, but, of course, better at everything.

I'll probably redo this chapter if I'm not confident with this, but I might not have enough time. Anyways, Merry Christmas!

-AmbiWriter-


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

A/N: Up until now, I have only been introducing Akari and her relationship with Kyoya. Right now, just to be clear: She's completely overpowering him to the point that he has admitted defeat _already. _This chapter actually has a problem, and it's going to be solved _the Host Club way._

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC, but I _do _own the OC's.

* * *

><p>Unreadable<p>

Chapter Three

_Akari_

"So, Haruhi, let me get this straight: Your exceedingly crazy, baka of a husband-no offense-pushed you out the door to go with me to the mall?" I said, flipping my hair to the side.

Haruhi sighed. "Hai, Akari-chan," she mumbled miserably. We were walking around the mall looking for where to shop. "Tamaki has been begging me for years to be girlier."

"You don't seem very boyish, Haruhi," I commented as I lead us to the department store for clothes.

"I used to disguise myself as a boy in my freshman year of senior high," she informed. We went to the woman's section of the store. I looked for more jackets and Haruhi found blouses.

"You know, you're obviously a girl, with your feminine charm and your voice," I said between the racks of clothes. I found a pretty gray jacket with a collar, admiring its design.

"Akari-chan, have you ever disguised as a boy?" Haruhi asked.

"No, haven't gotten to it."

"Akari-chan's more suited to be a boy. Your voice and your masculine ways make that clear," she said, sliding hangers around the rack.

"That's what my friends say," was all I said. Then, a sudden shout came from my right side.

"Purse snatcher!" someone shouted. I saw someone with a mask and a purse come at me. When the guy reached for my bag, I dodged to the side and pushed him to the ground, locking his hands behind his back. Haruhi looked impressed by my sudden reaction.

"Gotcha. Haruhi, would you mind taking off his mask?" I asked. She nodded, taking it off. I saw that he was a seventeen year old boy, who was, I admit, handsome. "Hey, why are you purse snatching, Dorobo-kun?" No response. "Okay, how about your name?"

"Are you going to report me to the police?" he quietly said. His voice was soft and innocent.

"Depends if the nice lady whose purse you snatched wants it. Wanna ask?"

"Hai." I pulled him up and walked him to the lady, Haruhi giving the purse to her.

"Oh, arigatou! I thought I would never see this purse again!" she exclaimed as Haruhi gave her the purse. "I'm Shuko."

Still holding Dorobo-kun's hands behind his back (he was struggling, but I kept him still), I said, "I'm Akari, and this is Haruhi." I pointed to her with my head. "Dorobo-kun is wondering if you are going to report him to the police or not."

"Hm? No! The purse was nothing, anyway. Although, Dorobo-kun, you should thank Toshiro-san for getting you out of trouble." I sparkled. She had just said my last name, which I didn't tell her. That means...

"Oh, you know me?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, yes. Who wouldn't know a tensai of your caliber?"

* * *

><p>We ended up treating Dorobo-kun for some ice cream to interrogate him. "Dorobo-kun, I still don't know your name," I said, licking my chocolate ice cream. I smiled. "Now that you're sure to be out of trouble."<p>

"I'm Daisuke Arai," he answered.

"Arai-kun, where are your parents?"

"I don't have any. They died in a car crash some time ago. I live in an orphanage right now," he said, hanging his head down low.

"You're a bad liar, Arai-kun," I said. He looked up, shocked. Haruhi was surprised too. "You have an aunt on your dad's side you live with, don't you? Kayeko Arai's her name."

He stood up, frightened. "H-how do you know that?!"

"I talked to her once. Said that she had an orphan, her nephew, living under her roof, named Daisuke."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew about me?!"

"I didn't want you to think me a stalker," I shrugged.

"I still think you're a stalker," he mumbled.

"What was that?" I glared at him.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. Haruhi giggled. We both turned her way, suddenly remembering she was there.

"That's something Kyoya would do, Akari-chan," she said, still laughing. I laughed with her, and Arai-kun looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Akari-nee-san? When are you going to take me home?" Arai-kun asked. I gained my seriousness.

"After I talk to your aunt," I took him by the ear to my car.

"Ow! You know, I just remembered, I'm not supposed to go to a stranger's car," he argued. I was ahead of him, already putting Kayeko on the phone.

"Hello? Yes, it's Akari. Yeah, I have Daisuke with me. He needs to talk with you." I stuck the phone in his ear. His eyes widened, and he hung his head. I took that as a yes. "To my car, Haruhi and Arai-kun!"

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya<em>

After Haruhi went out to the mall with Akari, I asked her, "How was it?" with my usual grin.

"Akari-chan truly is more amazing than you, Kyoya," she said, looking truly star struck. "No offense, of course." It stung, really. That girl could just do everything with a snap of her fingers, and I even have to _say _that she's better than me.

I got a text from Akari, saying, "What's with all of these tests, Kyoya?" at the same moment I was pondering if she knew about my tests. Man, she's good.

"Why are you still here, Kyoya?" Tamaki came into the room, dressed in commoner's clothes.

"Just thinking," I said.

"Oh yeah! Mori, Honey, and Reiko came back from vacation, and the twins came back from Milan! We're going to the commoners' market!" he said, jumping around. "Oh, how I missed the smelly pet shop and the mass production!" He put the back of his right hand on his forehead. "And Akari-chan will come too!"

At the time, I wasn't really interested. But, at the sound of Akari's name, I jumped up and said, "I'm coming too."

* * *

><p>The host club agreed to meet there at 5, and I hitched a ride with the Suohs. We were last, due to some minor difficulties (Tamaki remembered Keiko, who threw destructive tantrums when she was without her parents, when we were halfway to the market). When we got there, I saw the twins being scolded by Akari (who, for some reason, had a teenager with her), Reiko looking at her hands, ashamed, and Honey trying to comfort her, with Mori behind him.<p>

"Ano... What happened?" Haruhi asked.

Honey cried, "Reiko's lost her charms!"

The twins yelled, "Akari's torturing us!"

And Mori said, "..."

I fixed my glasses at the scene. "Apologize to that freaked out woman now, you two! You shouldn't display that kind of stuff before someone like that!" Akari said to the twins. They shrank in fear of her. Akari turned to Reiko, Honey, and Mori. "And, Reiko, you can get more charms at this black magic store I know called Voodoo. Here, I can show you where it is." Reiko followed her like a lost puppy, Honey and Mori lagging behind.

"Eto... Akari-nee-san?" the teenager I saw earlier popped at Akari's side. "Aunt Kayeko entrusted me to you, you know? I don't have any idea what to do."

"Arai-kun, your aunt entrusted me to give you fair punishment. My punishment is to make you live through a day with me. Right now, you're to guide Reiko to Voodoo, understand?" Akari said with solemn eyes. The teen nodded, and, for a second, I thought he was going to bow as if receiving orders from a queen.

"Waa...! Why is Akari so nice with _them _and not to us?!" the twins cried.

"What was that? Did I hear, 'I want to die,' from you two?" Akari glared. "Hey, didn't I tell you to _apologize?_" The twins shrieked and ran to do her bidding. Akari took a slow breath in and out, and came to the Suohs and me. "They sure are a handful," she grinned. "Hey."

I nodded to her in recognition. Keiko came running towards Akari in a hug. "Wa... Akari-san is here! She's so cool!"

"Aw, thanks, Keiko," Akari said. Her phone rang, and she picked up. **"Hello?"**

Keiko tugged on Haruhi's coat. "Is Akari-san talking in English?"

"Hai. Akari-chan has many American friends," Haruhi replied.

"Hey, guys, is it okay if I turn this on speaker?" Akari asked. Curious as to her friends in America, we all nodded rather eagerly. **"So, what, Savannah?"**

**"I was bored in the DMV so I called you," **a woman on the other line said.

**"Wow, little Savannah getting her own license!" **Akari feigned excitement.

**"Shut up, Miss Perfect."**

**"Oh, now, Bitter Girl."**

**"B&%#$," **she swore.

**"Okay, how many times do I have to tell you, no cussing!" **Akari hissed.

"_Oh, _so she's _not Satan,_" I heard the twins come up behind me. "For a second, I thought she had red eyes and horns coming out of her head.

"Okay, if you don't think I hear you, Kaoru and Hikaru, think again," said Akari calmly, as if she were not silently threatening the two.

"Wah!" the twins cried, and retreated to a nearby store.

**"Er... Savannah, I gotta go. Good luck on getting your license!" **Akari hung up. "Hey, you two, get out of there!" She stared at the store display where the twins hid. They jumped out. "Man, you guys are just like the gamer trio," Akari shook her head good naturedly. She smiled her usual charming smile, and the twins loosened at the sight of a happy Akari. "Hey, where are the Haninozukas?"

The Suohs, Akari, the twins, and I went to the Voodoo store. That teenager greeted us with a sorrowful face, covering up the scene before us. He stepped aside after a moment. We saw Reiko on the ground, weeping, with a scary Mori beside her. "Mitsukuni's been arrested."

* * *

><p><em>Akari<em>

We pulled Reiko outside of the store to figure out what happened. "Okay, Reiko, tell me what happened," I said as soothingly possible in a low voice. Reiko took a deep breath.

"The clerk refused to give service to me because I was a girl and he claimed that people like me shouldn't in possession of charms. So, Arai-kun tried to buy them in place of me. He refused, knowing that Arai-kun would give them to me. After Mori tried, he took me by the collar and threw me out of the shop. I smelled alcohol in his breath. He was drunk or something. Honey went on a rampage, protecting me and stuff like that. He hurt the clerk, and he called the police."

"Er... Akari? What did she say?" the twins asked. Reiko had been speaking with curse gestures, or whatever they are called, to try to communicate with us. She was too emotional to speak, I guess. I told them what happened.

"When did Akari-chan ever learn curse gestures?" Haruhi asked.

"I have weird, _weird _friends," I said, flipping my hair. It was true, unfortunately...

"So, how are we going to get Honey out of jail?" Reiko said with her gestures. I relayed the message to the others.

"First, we need to find where Honey's being kept," Arai-kun mumbled. Everybody looked at him, forgetting that he was ever there.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. This is Daisuke Arai-kun. His aunt is making me punish him by making him do whatever I say for a day. Purse snatching incident," I explained. Kyoya raised his eyebrows, and the twins quickly went to Arai-kun.

"I feel you, man," Hikaru said.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. Those three just hung their heads down in shame.

* * *

><p>"We shall start the plan, 'Get Honey Out of Jail!'" Tamaki declared.<p>

"Shh, Tamaki," I hissed. "People are looking at us weirdly!" The whole host club (except Honey, of course), Reiko, Arai-kun, and I sat at a table in a fast food place near the market. I heard the people murmur amongst themselves.

"Are those models? They look rich," they whispered.

"When did Tono ever lead the plan?" the twins said.

"Hey! Of course I lead the plan!" Tamaki cried. The three started quarreling.

"Okay, you three, if you catch any more attention, I swear, I'll kick you out," I said, glaring at them.

"Fufufu... That's scary," remarked a smirking Kyoya.

"Say that when you have a higher IQ than me, Kyoya," I said, rolling my eyes. "Or when you can control this club you used to manage." Kyoya and I had a short staring contest, until Haruhi broke the ice.

"Okay, so we need to find Honey, and quick. Which jail should we check?" Haruhi asked.

"This isn't hard, you know. You guys are rich; you can bail him out. Anyways, he's in the local jail. Where else?" I replied, leaning back into my chair.

Everyone stared at me, except Kyoya. "You could've just explained it that way!" Hikaru groaned.

* * *

><p>We ended up bailing Honey out of jail, taking him to an ice cream shop nearby to stop the flow of tears. "I can't believe you guys were so dense as to not knowing that it was so painfully easy," I mumbled as I watched them spoil Honey with a big amount of ice cream.<p>

Then, a figure came behind me and covered my eyes. "Don't speak," I heard a voice. It sounded familiar. "Don't say a word, tensai." The person slowly got me out of the chair. The host club, who was still pampering Honey, didn't watch the scene unfold. Before the figure swept me away, I threw a piece of paper on the table top.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I was planning to make the problem bigger, but I decided to make it the stepping stone for the next chapter. Oh, and there were some Japanese words:

Onee or nee: Sister. Although Akari is not Arai's sis, he calls her Akari-nee-san in this form of respect.

Kamisama (in the last chapter): God

Oh gosh, I'm loving the tension between Akari and Kyoya. She _definitely _is better than him. :D

Honey, in the manga, actually _did _marry a girl named Reiko. They met when she was trying to charm him with love spells. 3 They were the first to get married.

**Please review! 3 I want some comments and/or constructive criticism!**

This chapter isn't exactly _the best, _since I kinda was jumping around on side stories. But, I'll be sure to write a good next chapter in a couple days or so!

-AmbiWriter-


	4. Chapter 4: Problems, Part Two

A/N: This chapter has a tiny bit of action in here. You see, Akari's the girl who can snap her fingers and pretty much get out of any problem...

Oh yeah, I'm humiliating Kyoya a bit further. He might be one of my favorite characters, but I _love _making Akari one-up him!

Disclaimer: I _do not _own OHSHC! I own the OC's, though...

* * *

><p>Unreadable<p>

Chapter Four

_Kyoya_

I _can't believe _that Akari was snatched from right under our noses. "Waa! Aka-chan is gone!" Honey cried. That spoiled 30 year old man with a baby face and short structure had made us forgotten Akari, who had sat in a few tables away in the ice cream shop.

I tried to find my reliable trio around the shop's entrance. "Tachibana, Aishima, and Hotta, find Akari," I ordered.

They quickly dispatched. I thought I heard Aishima say, "Fifty-three years old, and I'm still doing the same thing..." I pretended I didn't hear that and went inside to the host club.

"Kyoya-senpai, Akari left a note," Haruhi came up to me. She handed it to me.

It was written in English:

_**Haru & Arai rmber prse ldy**_

"It says, 'Haruhi and Arai remember purse lady,'" I translated.

Haruhi's and Arai's eyes lit up. "Oh, the lady whose purse I snatched!" Arai said. "Why would that be important, though?" We were interrupted by a statement from Mori.

"The easy way out of this is to check the security cameras," Mori said. We turned to him, stared, and ran to the counter.

"Clerk! May we see the security footage?" Tamaki asked. The clerk (she was a woman), surprised at the sudden attack of ridiculously handsome people, only nodded her head and got the footage.

We watched as we saw what happened. The host club (and Reiko and Keiko) was giving Honey ice cream while Akari sat in a separate table, eating her chocolate ice cream silently. Then, a figure appeared, with a mask. The person seemed to cover Akari's eyes as she took out a paper and wrote a message. The stranger made her stand up and they went out the door.

"Wow, Akari-nee-san wrote that note without even looking!" Arai remarked.

"Anybody can do that, Arai, now, we need to find Akari," I stated.

"How about Aka-chan's note, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

"It must mean something," Hikaru said.

"The purse lady's name was Shuko," Haruhi remembered. She inspected the note. "Hey, look, there's some Kanji here. It says, 'Ibe.'"

"Shuko Ibe," I said. "That's the name of one of people in Otou-san's inner circle."

* * *

><p>I remember that day when I asked Otou-san who Shuko Ibe was when she was a new person in his inner circle.<p>

-FLASHBACK-

"Otou-san, who is Shuko Ibe?" I asked my father as I walked with him through the hall of the mansion.

"Shuko Ibe is the most troublesome of my inner circle," Otou-san said. "Her records show of her unstable personality."

"Then why is she in your inner circle, Otou-san?" I inquired curiously.

"Because, I know someday I will replace her."

"With who?"

"A certain lady you know," was all he said.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

At the time I thought he was going to let Haruhi in the inner circle, for Otou-san seemed to favor her. But, as new evidence suggests, he was going for Akari.

* * *

><p><em>Akari<em>

I found myself tied to a chair in a tiny apartment, cluttered with papers and books. When I looked to see the papers, they had the stamp of the Ootori Group. I was right. Thankfully there was a big enough time frame for me to write that note I made. My captor was so careless as to let me take a peek at her id, which was hanging on her belt. Shuko Ibe, a part of Ootori-san's inner circle. Hopefully they had deciphered the message, for I couldn't just write "Shuko Ibe" for fear of her reading the note. She was unstable, and she had a knife in her pocket. What was I supposed to do?

It was coincidence that Shuko had the same name as the purse lady Haruhi and Arai had met in the department store. But, as always, I say to that, "Coincidence? I think not!" I thank Kamisama for that sheer piece of luck I came across.

I heard footsteps coming into the room. "So, _tensai, _how are we doing?" she sneered.

"Shuko Ibe, unstable and the most troublesome of Ootori-san's inner circle. Greatest fear: being replaced with someone else in the inner circle, for example, me," I said with a smile. She was angry by my remark. "You know, Shuko, if you were not so naïve to kidnap someone you _think_ will replace you, you might not be replaced at all."

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"It's this kind of behavior that Ootori-san will replace you. I haven't even been invited to be Ootori-san's elite, and I don't even work full time for them. You shouldn't be doing this, but do your work and find out how you could please him."

"Really?" she lit up. "Then I'll go do so!" She turned to go to her office.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Er... Can you get me out of here first?"

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya<em>

"Found her, Kyoya-sama," Tachibana reported. We were at the Hitachiin's mansion, and the host club was up on the second floor while I was in the living room. He stepped aside to reveal Akari, her hair tousled from the wind and checking her watch for the time. "She was spotted exiting Ibe-sama's home."

Relieved, I embraced her. "Why the heck did you allow yourself to be captured so easily?!" I lost my cool.

"Whoa, wait. Wouldn't the Kyoya I know and work with just sit back and say 'hello' once I enter the room?" She pushed away from the embrace and smirked. "Looks like I'm the one to have composure these days." Argh! Why can't I have one minute where she _doesn't _one-up me?

The host club, Reiko, and Keiko went down the stairs, and saw Akari. "Waa! Akari-san is back!" Keiko was the first to hug her.

"Aka-chan is safe!" Honey was second.

"Akari-nee-san, where were you?" Arai was third.

And so went the others.

"Guys, I'm fine. You see, Shuko took my advice and is working hard to be... _sane!_" she said happily.

"Waa! Aka-chan can melt the hearts of everyone!" Honey squeezed Akari.

"So, what should we do with that psychopath?" I started dialing some numbers on my phone.

"Kyoya, you better not be chasing her out of the country," Akari warned. "Shuko is fine here in Japan. She's sane enough to see the consequences of her actions." I sighed and reluctantly put my phone down.

"What's going on here?" a 10 year old descended from the stairs.

"Ageha?! Didn't we tell you to stay upstairs?!" the twins yelled at their little sister.

"I'm bored, so I'm going to Milord," she went and hugged Tamaki's leg. "Who's _she?_" She looked pointedly at Akari.

"I could ask you the same thing," Akari calmly replied. "I'm wondering how much alike you are to your devilish older brothers." Something in Akari appealed to Ageha. Suddenly all sparkly, she ran to Akari.

"I like Akari-san," she hugged her leg tightly. What is with her charm?

"Eh, Akari-nee-san, my aunt called. She wants to talk to you," Arai pushed through the host club to reveal himself. Ageha blushed as she saw him. She must've liked his looks. As if thinking the same thing, Akari smothered a laugh.

"Okay," she grabbed Arai's phone and went outside.

"Hey! You could've used your own phone, you know?!"

* * *

><p><em>Akari<em>

I stepped outside with Arai-kun's phone, still smothering laughs from Ageha's love at first sight thing.

"Hello?" I said on the phone.

"Akari-chan? Hello! I'm just wondering if you can take care of Daisuke while I go on this business trip. You see, I don't want him to do anything bad while I'm away. It's still winter break."

"Oh, really? Yes, I would _love _to take care of Daisuke when you're gone! I'll tell him the good news!" I hung up, with an evil grin on my face.

* * *

><p>"What the f%$&amp;?! I'm going to stay with <em>you?!" <em>Arai yelled.

"If you cuss one more time, Arai-kun, I'm keeping you in your room the whole time when I'm taking care of you!" I shouted back. Arai shrunk in fear. We were in my car, going to my house with Arai's things. "I already have an extra room for you. I'll show you around the house; it's not big, but it should be bigger than you're used to."

When we saw the house, we found there were three limousines at the front of it. The neighbors were looking out their windows to see those ridiculously handsome people waiting at my front porch. Arai and I got out of the car and, carrying Arai's luggage, went to the porch. "Why in the world are you guys waiting on my front porch?!" There were even some people I didn't even recognize!

"Well, Ageha wanted to see you," the twins said, looking pointedly at their imouto.

"We hitched a ride with Kao-chan, Hika-chan, and Ageh-chan so that Rei-chan could say thanks to you," Honey said, Mori and Reiko standing beside him.

"Okay, those two are excused. How about Kyoya and Haruhi?" I asked, turning to them.

"Tamaki just wanted to see your way of living," Haruhi mumbled. "Oh, and Mei-chan is here too." She showed me her friend, who was overly tanned (even though it was winter) and with _way _too much makeup.

"Otou-san told me to make a schedule of appointments with you," Kyoya said, smiling.

"If Ootori-san says so, I guess. Oh, and nice to meet you, Mei-chan. I'm Akari," I said warmly.

* * *

><p>"Arai-kun, the first chore I want you to do is go to the Hitachiins and <em>talk <em>with them," I ordered. Arai nodded, and went to their direction. Ageha blushed beet red when he came over.

I first had Kyoya go to my study so I could set up appointments. "Your house is very well designed, Akari," Kyoya complimented.

"Thanks. It's called having way too much time," I replied, grinning. "So, is every Wednesday and Friday alright with you? I'm busy on other days."

"How about Monday and Wednesday?" he offered.

"Sure, that's okay."

"Oh, and Otou-san had me bring a note for you," he handed me an elegantly folded piece of stationery.]

"I'll look that over later," I stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Hai," he stood up too.

"And, Kyoya, try to _not _let information of me leak out to your friends. I seriously dislike that they show up at my door."

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya<em>

"Akari-chan's really patient if she just let us into her house with exceedingly worthless excuses," Haruhi commented.

"Rather than that, how come even Akari-chan is host club worthy? She's someone who could disguise as a boy and charm girls," Mei-chan said. We were all sitting on the couch, waiting for Akari with our own excuses.

"Hey, guys, I'm serious; you shouldn't just come here without warning," a familiar low and soothing voice came out from the kitchen. Akari came out with two plates filled with pastries, carrying them waiter-style. "I made some revel bars before I kick you all out."

Honey was the first to eat one. "Waaa! Aka-chan, where did you learn how to bake?!" he cried. The rest tried, and we all moaned in delight.

"These are delicious, Akari," I said.

"Arigatou. I learned how to bake from watching my mom and cousin," she said. "I love brownies, and this is the next best thing."

Honey ran to Akari for a hug. "Can Rei-chan and I employ you for baking sweets?" he said with a pout.

"I'll give some to you when I have time," she laughed. Honey jumped for joy and flowers floated around him as he skipped to his wife.

"You know, you've been really patient after being captured, taking care of a teen, and being bombarded with the host club, may we invite you the annual Lily Ball?" I asked, without any warning. Akari looked surprised. The host club looked eager for her answer.

"Oh, sure. But, one question: can I bring two friends of mine?"

"Of course!" we all said.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry, the problem didn't last long... All Akari had to do was convince the psychopath to let her go... Oh well.

The next chapter will be the one I've been planning to write; Akari has some talents to share, and friends to introduce!

Ageha Hitachiin and Mei-chan are not OC's. Ageha is the twins' little sister, and is very judgmental and cruel. She likes Akari because she's somewhat like that. Mei-chan is one of Haruhi's closest friends, and is thought to be her BFF.

imouto: little sister

**Please review! **I'm not exactly confident with my writing skills, you see...

I'm updating really fast, since I have a lot of extra time these days!

-AmbiWriter-


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Boyfriend

A/N: This chapter is revealing a special talent of Akari's, so I'm very excited on how it will turn out.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, but I own my dear OC's and my lyrics.

* * *

><p>Unreadable<p>

_Akari_

I kept the fact from the former host club that I had already been invited as a special guest to the Lily Ball, and that I was coming with or without their invitation. I stretched, and checked the time on the clock. It was 7 in the morning. I stood up to check on Arai-kun. He wasn't in his room, but in the kitchen making a western breakfast of bacon and eggs with rice.

"Oh, hey, up early?" I asked, yawning.

"Yeah, got up because of your snoring, onee-san," he said, laughing.

"Whatever. Hey, let me get that. I'm making an omelet," I took over the cooking. Improvising from where he left off, I blindly made an omelet filled with potatoes, bacon, and sweet onions.

When I was done, Arai-kun tasted it and said, "Wow, this is good. Do you make this often?"

"Nope, first time," I said, making a popping sound with my mouth.

He looked surprised, and inquired, "Then how did you know how to cook it?"

"I made this recipe for one when I was in elementary school," I said, tasting my own omelet with rice.

"How could you remember that? Aren't you, like 28?" he asked.

"Okay, I'm not going to take offense to that, but yeah. I remember a lot of things, excluding the names of family," I replied. I underestimated my cooking skills; this was delicious! "Do you speak English fluently, Arai-kun?"

"Hai."

"Good, because I'm going to the Lily Ball at 8 and you're getting an English speaking baby sitter. Actually, three."

"Wait, you're giving me a _babysitter_?" he answered, incredulously. "But I'm 17!"

"Let me rephrase that; you're going to baby sit my two friends with my other friend," I said, taking another bite.

"You have young friends, onee-san," he commented.

"No, they're 28 years old."

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya<em>

I woke up at 11 a.m., earlier than usual. Tachibana looked surprised, since I had woken to the first alarm of my clock, and that never happened. What was weird, too: I wasn't in a bad mood or anything, just... _neutral. _

I'm pretty sure all of the house staff found me crazy. That's for sure. I remembered that today was the Lily Ball, and Akari was coming with two guests. I think that the sole reason for my somewhat good mood today was finding out more about Akari. She was actually pretty open, but at the same time, she was practically unreadable. It's as if she can read you, but you can't even trace an emotion on her face.

I walked slowly to the dining room of the mansion, where the usual morning routine started up once more. The chef came up to me to announce the menu, then a maid came up to ask about Akari, and then I go back to my room to go do research or take notes in my notebook as usual.

When I got to my room, my phone beeped. It was a message from Akari saying, "Kyoya, can you do me a favor and do a background check on the name Fumio Fujinaga, age 28? When you're done, send me the information via email."

I did what she asked, and even went further by calling my dear friends in the government. I sent her everything, and she replied with a text, "Thanks, Kyoya! I appreciate it! :)"

Usually, I wouldn't give away the information so easily, but Otou-san trusted her so completely, I didn't really care to give it away. Believe me when I say this: that girl is not one you can blackmail without putting your life on the line.

* * *

><p><em>Akari<em>

Thank goodness I have Kyoya. I jumped for joy when he so readily gave me the files on Rin's new boyfriend. I had invited him to the ball, since I wanted to know the guy. With Kyoya's help, I had the information I needed to protect Rin. I remember her first boyfriend; I made him into a kendo practice dummy when I found him cheating on her. Rin was innocent, smart, kind, funny, and beautiful; but she was a complete baka when it came to boys. I trusted Masa more with them; she chose introverted guys who were just perfect for her. Rin, though, had some perverted boyfriends who were popular and played American football. Those are the kind I despise. Take note that I said _were _popular.

When I read over the information Kyoya had given me, I was thoroughly unimpressed with his background. He has had a 4.0 GPA in grade school and went into a college that was rather high in the sports category, but low in the academics. He wasn't all that handsome; I have been hanging out with ridiculously handsome people these last few days and I'm sad to say that my standards are a little high right now.

I texted to Rin my comments about her new boyfriend. She texted back:

**_You always say that, Akari! Fumio is handsome, nice, popular, and plays football!_**

I retorted, _**That's the same description of your first boyfriend, which I CAUGHT CHEATING!**_

_**He didn't do bad! You were the one to freakin almost kill the guy! :( **_she answered back.

_**For good reason, Rin. You really should date guys who have your interests and aren't perverted, **_I texted.

_**...Who said he doesn't like the same things as me? **_she replied.

_**Do you know how football works? Do you know anything more about that guy than, "He's handsome, nice, popular, and plays football?" **_I pressured her.

_**...**_

_**The dude went to an academically low standard school and is incredibly low in form of intellectual power, **_ I informed.

_**How do you know that?! **_she text-shouted.

_**I have a friend who's nice.**_

* * *

><p><em>Skipping to the evening<em>

_Kyoya_

I once again rode with the Suohs to the Lily Ball. Haruhi had styled her hair in a nice updo and dressed in a purple dress while Tamaki had gelled his hair and dressed in a black suit and tie like me.

When we arrived to the entrance of the ball room where the Lily Ball was being held, we heard music from the inside. It was beautiful singing, in English too. As we stepped in, we saw that everyone was quiet and listening to the two people on stage. We were surprised to see Akari, in a flowing dark blue dress with her hair in a loose braid but her long bangs still covering her right eye, singing a duet with another girl while playing on the piano.

The other girl harmonized as Akari sang the melody:

**_Thought you're lookin past me,_**

**_When you're gazing in my eyes._**

**_Been through lots of heartaches,_**

**_ But I've never cried._**

**_'Cause I see through you,_**

**_You can't fool me,_**

**_I'm shattering glass._**

**_Never heard of mutual,_**

**_Oh, that's in the past._**

**_You're not leading,_**

**_I'm leaving,_**

**_I'll be the one to say goodbye._**

**_Goodbye,_**

**_Oh, goodbye. (Goodbye)_**

Everyone clapped at the performance, and, for a moment, I thought that the whole night revolved around that performance. Akari's singing was truly beautiful, as soothing as her speaking voice.

The two came towards us (the host club), and they seemed as if they were arguing. **"Speaking of saying goodbye, where is that boyfriend of yours, Rin?" **Akari asked the girl, seeming to look around.

**"Hey, don't say that!" **the girl named Rin scolded. They were interrupted by an excited Honey.

**"Waa! Aka-chan, that was amazing!" **he cried.

**"Oh, you speak English, Honey?" **Akari asked.

**"The host club went to America, Aka-chan! Of course, everyone does!" **Honey jumped around Akari before returning to Reiko. Akari brought her friend to sit with us.

**"Guys, this is Rin Maki," **she introduced her friend. Rin, of course, was kind of surprised at the sudden bunch of beautiful people. The twins started doing their "circling around prey" thing.

**"She's actually-" **Hikaru started.

**"Pretty," **said Kaoru.

**"For a commoner," **they ended simultaneously. Akari pushed them away from her friend.

**"I'm already in a bad mood, you two," **she threatened them. She flipped her hair. **"Hey, Rin, can you get Masa and that boyfriend of yours?"**

**"Okay," **she replied, and went to get them.

"You're singing was impressive, Akari," I said.

"Thanks. Rin's a professional singer, and I make songs with her sometimes and perform a little. I write her lyrics," Akari grinned. "Oh, and thanks for those files. It was really helpful." I nodded.

"Akari-chan sings beautifully," Harumi complimented. "Can you play some instruments?"

"Yeah," Akari replied. "I play a total of, about, 20 instruments."

* * *

><p><em>Akari<em>

Rin came back with her boyfriend and Masa. All three were shocked to see the host club. **"Guys, this is Masa," **I introduced my other best friend to the host club. **"And this... is Rin's boyfriend."**

I chatted a bit with Fumio near the bar to get to know Rin's present love interest. **"So, _Fumio,_ how did you meet Rin?"**

**"At a bar," **he replied without hesitation. I was instantly maddened.

**"You're lying; Rin doesn't go to bars," **I countered.

**"Okay, we met when she did the anthem for my football team," **he corrected.

**"I don't exactly like you, Fumio," **I narrowed my eyes and stood up. **"I know that you have a criminal record and that you have cheated on practically every thing you can cheat on; including girls like my best friend." **I turned around to walk away, but the guy caught my hand, and, suddenly pinned me to the wall.

I smelled his breath. He was drunk. **"You're getting hotter by the second, Akari girl," **he said. He had a firm grip, and his nails were digging into my wrists.

**"Knew it," **I glared at him, literally eye to eye. **"Rin always gets the worst guys." **I pushed him off and tripped him to the ground, my heel dangerously near his neck.

I was caught in this scene when Rin came in, surprised.** "Akari! Get off of him!" **she shoved me off and pulled him up.

**"Wait, no!" **I shouted. It was too late; in a second, Fumio was holding a knife to Rin's neck. **"That's the most idiotic thing you have ever done!" **I yelled at her. I maneuvered Rin out of his grasp and easily put Fumio back in the same position as before. "Oi, Tachibana!" I shouted to a shadow nearby. "Can you arrest this guy?"

* * *

><p><strong>"What the heck were you doing, Rin?!" <strong>I yelled at her, as angry as ever. **"You freakin' could've gotten killed by that drunk! But _no_, you push _me_ off the guy who was involved in a hit and run!" **Rin was on the verge of tears. First, from the scene where she was held at knife point, and, second, from her scary best friend shouting at her. Masa tapped my shoulder.

**"I was talking to Honey earlier and he told me that he has a dojo. You can let off your steam there,****" **Masa informed me. I nodded, taking a breath, and going outside. I met Kyoya there, who looked worried from what Tachibana had reported.

"Kyoya, do you know where Honey's dojo is?" I asked.

"Hai."

"Can you drive me there?"

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya<em>

"Akari, I don't think you know this, but that dummy... is already dead," I said, looking at the poor, deformed dummy who just faced Akari's wrath.

"I'm sorry, it's one of the things I cool off my anger by: it's either killing a dummy or writing a song," she said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I've already destroyed all my stress balls from Masa."

"Wow, I never thought I would see such a distressed Akari," I remarked. It was rewarded with a deathly glare.

She sighed. "Gomenasai," she apologized.

"Hey, you know what, I can show you to a music room if you'd like."

* * *

><p>At first, I thought Akari would break down and finally become more open with what's going on in her head, but she was as shielded as ever. I showed her around the Ouran Academy I had grown to know so well.<p>

Music Room Number 3, where it all began.

* * *

><p>AN: So... what's gonna happen?

You know, I based this off my own best friend's boyfriend who hasn't _exactly _cheated on her or one anything bad, but I don't really favor him... Oh, and I'm going to take a little break from the cliff hanger, and give you a little extra story.

* * *

><p>Arai-kun's First Time Baby-Sitting Two Grown Men<p>

_Daisuke_

I can't believe Akari-nee-san told me to baby-sit two grown men while she went to the Lily Ball. They can't be that bad, right?

Before they came over, I looked over the list she gave me. I looked at her like she was crazy when she gave me this. She only sighed and went out the door in her angelic appearance as if she was leaving me to die.

_How to Take Care of Pali and Tristen:_

_They will be carrying laptops to play DigArt on a multiplayer server. I am almost exactly sure that they will go to my town. First, give them snacks to eat. Then, use my spare laptop that is in my study labeled: Spare. There should be a paper there that has the username and password of one of my DigArt accounts. Go into DigArt and login. Go to the MaxiDig server and look after Pali and Tristen. If they bring their nerd friends, tell them that Akari has bugged the house with cameras and she doesn't want their friends over._

_Remember to speak to them in English, okay? Maseyo will be there to help you, but that is all I can say for now. If they start whining, spray them with water. There is a spray bottle pre-filled in the kitchen._

_Best of luck, your Akari-nee-san 3_

**"Maseyo, can you get the spray bottle?" **I asked the black-haired girl. She nodded and got it. **"Spray," **I commanded.

**"Waa! No, Maseyo!" **Pali and Tristen cried. **"Aren't we your good friends?!"**

**"I'm sorry, Pali, Tristan...," **Maseyo said dramatically. **"Akari's my better friend."**

I had a night of whines and cries. Oh, nice, Akari-nee-san.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it! I didn't put that much thought into it... It was only supposed to be super short. But it's funny right? Akari's not the one to trust guys so easily, like Rin's _ex-_boyfriend.

**Please review!**

-AmbiWriter-


	6. Chapter 6: Sob Story

A/N: So, I was asked by mutemuia to give Akari a weakness or something, and let Kyoya know it.

This chapter, I'm going to give her a flaw so Kyoya wouldn't feel so bad...

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC! I _do _own my OC's though.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Unreadable<p>

Chapter Six

_Akari_

I followed Kyoya to a room with a sign that said, "Music Room #3," that hung elegantly on the side of the door. When he opened it, I saw a room packed with boxes of cosplay costumes and decorations.

"This... is where everything began," Kyoya informed me. He looked at the place as if it were his second home. "The host club was in this room, about a decade ago."

"Wow," I said in awe. "So all of your friends came together in this place?" He nodded.

"Reiko met Honey here, and Mei-chan met Bossanova-kun here," he replied. He led me to a piano in the corner of the room. "Although, host club room or not, there's always a piano for Tamaki to play on."

I sat in the chair, admiring the place. Then, I closed my eyes, and played.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya<em>

Akari's piano playing was more beautiful than anything I have heard; Tamaki's playing included. Her hands were literally flowing in movement, and she closed her eyes to clear everything out of her mind. The dynamics were flawless, and it seemed as if she could control the sound coming out with ease.

"You know, the reason I hate guys is that the only one I had trusted was murdered," she suddenly said, opening her eyes. She played a sad melody as she said this. "Knew him since elementary; he had the most beautiful singing voice I had ever heard. All of my friends liked him, and when he asked me out this one time, I rejected him completely." She laughed a melancholic laugh. "Nothing had changed; he was still the same guy I ever knew. We talked a lot together, and we would always play around. Then, one day, Rin got her second boyfriend, and I wanted to meet him. I accidentally set up a double date with Rin.

"I asked him, the only guy I trusted, to do me a favor and go on a date with me. He said yes, without hesitation, and went on that horrid date. He got there early, and saw Rin's boyfriend with a couple of older guys. He went up and asked him what they were doing, and saw the drugs. He was caught staring at them, and Rin's boyfriend stabbed him with a knife and ran with those older guys. When I got there, he was near dying, and called the ambulance. He never made it." Akari stopped playing the piano. "That's why I don't trust Rin with guys anymore. She gets the stupidest ones, and always manages to hide him from me.

"When I told her that my boyfriend was killed by hers, she denied it completely. I have every reason to hate that idiotic moron, but she's my best friend." Akari stopped for a second. She laughed. "I have no idea why I told you that, but now that I have, I've never told anyone about my boyfriend. Nobody even knew that we were in love. Masa thought it was only the favor that made him go on that date, but, really, it wasn't. I judge people, every single day, even you, Kyoya. Chris González was the only freakin' one that I actually deemed as trustworthy. Including Masa, Rin, and every friend I have ever had; never trusted them. Never even told a secret that matter. Family counts too; I've never trusted them either." I looked at Akari's face. Her right eye wasn't covered anymore, and she looked sad. But she wasn't crying. At all.

"You tell me that traumatic experience, and you don't cry?" I said, fixing my glasses. Akari laughed, a genuine, happy laugh.

"Oh, you want me to cry? Here," a tear streamed down her face. "You see, I can control my emotions easily. I cry if I want to, smile if I want to, and laugh if I want to," she told me. "Other than that, I can't act on my emotions. It really makes me feel forced, you know."

"Interesting," I commented, writing a little note in my notebook.

"Hey, what ever happened to Fumio?" she asked curiously, all other emotions swept aside.

"..."

"You didn't put him in your family's private facilities, did you?"

"..."

"_Kyoya!_"

* * *

><p><em>Ootori Private Jail Facility Number One<em>

_Third Person_

Fumio was in an interrogation room in the facility, being poked at like a chicken getting ready to be killed. He darn right didn't want to. Even though he was intoxicated, he was sane enough to know that dying is _not a good thing. _

A group of men were around the guy, looking stoic and mad at the same time, asking, "What did you do to Akari-sama?" or "A hand on Akari-sama is not to be tolerated!" or something like that.

The only thing the man could do was whimper as the night guard practically threw his flashlight at him.

Then, "Akari-sama" came through the door with a panting Kyoya by her side. "_Kyoya etsi odi ille, qui eum in secreta facultas desistendi a Aliquam tribuens iustitia?_"Akari shouted, not even breaking a sweat from running all the way from Ouran to the facility.

"You just spoke in another language, Akari," Kyoya said, still catching his breath.

"Oops, that happens sometimes. I meant: Kyoya, even if I hate the guy, don't freakin' put him in one of your family's facilities!" she yelled, irritated.

"Okay, how the heck do you just randomly shout in a different language?"

"Off topic!"

* * *

><p>Fumio looked in wonder at the two ridiculously beautiful and smart people before him bickering like an old married couple. While he, unfortunately, was literally just sitting on his death bed.<p>

"How come you're demanding that guy to get out of here? And how come _I'm _the one you're scolding?!" Kyoya shouted. Off composure he goes.

"Because, _Kyoya, _nobody, even that guy who pinned me to a wall, deserves to die in a secret facility without even having a word of justice!" said Akari, still somewhat in control of herself.

"Fine! Tachibana and Hotta, strap him off the chair and put him in jail! Happy?" Kyoya said. Akari crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"I'm happy."

* * *

><p><em>Akari<em>

**"Where did you guys go?"** asked Masa as we re-entered the ballroom. I believed we looked not that good.

"**To Honey's dojo**," I said smoothly. **"Killed a dead dummy. Did Rin calm down?" **Masa nodded.

**"She's stopped crying, at least," **she informed me.

**"Good," **I replied. **"C'mon, Kyoya, we should go join the host club." **We went to his handsome set of friends, who were sitting at the table eating cake. Honey looked over excitable.

"Waa! Kyo-chan and Aka-chan are here! Where did you go?" the short, baby-faced 30 year old went up to us with big, wondering eyes.

"Kyoya drove me to one of your dojos. Are you, by chance, attached to your dummies?" I sighed in relief when he shook his head. I knew of his family; I'm _not _going to get killed over a dummy.

Kyoya fixed his glasses, got out his favorite black notebook, and walked away, ignoring me completely. The former host club looked at the scene with wide eyes. Almost exactly when Kyoya went out of earshot, the twins jumped to my sides, and Haruhi and Tamaki standing up to face me.

"Did you-" said Hikaru.

"-get in a fight-" continued Kaoru.

"With the Shadow King?!" they both ended with incredulous expressions on their faces.

"Kind of," I shrugged. They all gasped, even Mori.

"Kyoya isn't the best to have a fight with," Haruhi said.

"If Kyo-chan does something to Aka-chan, I won't forgive him!" Honey cried, running to hug her.

"I will do a charm of protection," Reiko said.

"Hn," Mori grunted, patting my head as if agreeing with his two friends.

"You guys, Kyoya can do many things, but I have direct contact with his father, you know. We're on a mutual agreement that if Kyoya does anything to me, I'm to go to him." They all gasped.

"Waa! Akari-chan can compete with Kyoya!" Tamaki cried. "I never thought I'd live to see this day!"

They all, for some reason, broke into applause. I looked at them as if they were crazy. They probably are.

* * *

><p>As I walked to the piano where I had been gracefully summoned to, the host club stopped their act of "Yay! Someone can defeat Kyoya (Kyo-chan)!" and started making up a plan to get us together. Seriously? Do they think I <em>couldn't <em>hear their loud whispers?

I sat at the piano bench, trying to shut them up with my piano playing. And, thankfully, they stopped. I once again closed my eyes and played piano to shut out the world. I moved gracefully through the piece, not even messing up a single note. Then, someone with ashy black hair pushed past me, making me play a sour note. I pretended as if it were part of the piece, nobody knowing that I had messed up. They also didn't know I was plotting against someone as I played with a fake smile plastered on my face.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Kyoya!" I yelled at the bespectacled guy as the former host club looked frightened of what was to come.<p>

"Yes?" he said in fake innocence.

"One thing's making me angry by 'bringing justice' to a certain somebody, another's messing up my piano playing!" I shouted at the guy.

"Err-" the host club said together. "You messed up?"

"Shut... up!" I threatened them with a glare, and all of them shrunk, even Mori.

"You're losing your mind over one thing?" Kyoya asked, raising his eyebrows. I looked at him with a more dangerous glare.

"You've been treading on a thin line, Kyoya, for the whole time I've known you," I said through gritted teeth. "I told you that story because you remind me just of him! You look the same, and you both have that annoying demeanor! You also manage to anger me so much, I want to kill more dummies out of Honey's dojo!" The poor blonde squeaked. "Kyoya, I'm telling you, don't do those stupid things ever again, or you might just end up like him!" I ran out of the ballroom, expressionless as always. Not even crying a single bit.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya<em>

I didn't think that Akari would shout at me like that, nonetheless get angry at such a small thing. Was that worry I saw in her eyes? What did she mean that if I kept it up, I would end up like Chris? Does that mean that he died doing the same things that I do, that he was stabbed because he was careless? I was so confused. What did the girl mean?!

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I know I promised to make a flaw for Akari, but I didn't put it in the main plot because it would ruin the drama. Don't worry, for drama-haters out there, int'l be done in the next chapter. For drama-lovers, I'm sorry, just grasp as much as you can while it lasts.

So, I'm making another short story! It's called, "Pretty Much the Only Thing Akari's Bad At!"

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pretty Much the Only Thing Akari's Bad At<strong>

_Akari_

"Everyone, good work on their paintings, Akari: keep trying!" the art teacher said, smiling a fake smile at the painting I call artwork. Ugh, yes, I'm _that bad _at painting. If Kyoya saw this...

I started art class when I was bored and had nothing to do since I always turn in all of my paperwork early and Kyoya's appointments were only two days every week. My brother, the one who's a famous painter and making millions every year out of them, went up to me one day and said as I was painting a moral on my wall, "That's horrible, Akari."

So, in an act of defiance, I took this class (and restarted my wall) to get better at painting to show him that I can paint as well as him. But, looking at this painting of mine, it's not really going well. I'm a whiz at sketching, but I am not very good at painting. UGH!

I focused harder on the fruit basket, doing exactly as instructed. Then, I heard the door open, and the girls of the class murmuring. I didn't look up, still painting. "Akari?" I froze. It was Kyoya, the last person I wanted here. I turned around, blocking any sight of the painting.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" I asked as natural as I could.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could accompany me to Otou-san's business party. When I didn't see you at your house, Haruhi told me you might be here." Man, Haruhi! Why did I tell you about this?!

"Sure. Do I have to dress formal?"

"Hai," he said. Then, that business face of his contorted into a devious smirk. "What are you painting?"

"Nothing, haven't started yet," I replied with a glare. He pushed me aside to see my painting. He started chuckling.

"Wow, the perfect little Akari can't paint!" he teased.

"That's totally out of character, Kyoya, and get out!" I pushed him to the door, and waved bye. "_Please _don't come again!"

When I went inside, I saw the eyes of all of the women on me. "Is that your boyfriend?" they asked with hopeful eyes. Oh, gosh, they were all single. Oh no.

"Well, no..." As soon as they heard no, they all rushed out the door to get my poor, poor handsome rich friend. They came back without him, glaring at me.

"He said that you were his girlfriend!" they pouted. I instantly maddened.

"He what?!"

* * *

><p>AN: Just so you know, the business party is gonna happen after all of the drama is done.

Thanks for the 5 reviews I got!

Oh, and I'm thinking to rename the fic into: One-up!

Review to say if you want me to rename it or not, or just review to criticize or give ideas!

Mutemuia, I hope that this is what you wanted, I tried my best! :p

I'm just warning you guys that I might not update as fast as I used to, since my Christmas break is dunzoed! Oh, that, and I've been working on another fic. It's not an Ouran fic, but I _have _been thinking of making another KyoyaxOC. Maybe even MorixOC. WHAT DO I CHOOSE?!

Okay, I hope this was good enough for you guys, I didn't really put as much thought on this one as usual.

-AmbiWriter-


	7. Chapter 7: The Father

A/N: 7 reviews! Woo-hoo! Oh, and that offer for name change is still up. *wink wink* ;)  
>Whoever liked that extra story last chapter, thank mutemuia for the idea! Whoever didn't, I'm sorry.<p>

I haven't updated in forever so... recap: Akari and Kyoya had a fight. That's practically all.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. I own my OC's.

* * *

><p>Unreadable<p>

Chapter 7

_Akari_

I can't believe I lost my temper like that. I had come back to my house, evacuating Maseyo, Tristen, and Pali and leaving a confused Arai-kun at the living room. I was in my room, burying my face in my hands.

It was true; Kyoya was a splitting image of Chris, despite the race, and was exactly like him. I didn't actually favor him at first; He really was waiting to be in his death bed. He was the type to look over someone's shoulder to see what they are doing. Like Chris, he might look over the shoulder and see something as dangerous as drugs.

I've known for a while that I've liked him a bit.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya<em>

"What was Aka-chan talking about, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked with wondering eyes. I was still in the ball room with the club, thinking about what Akari said. I'll end up like Chris? What did she mean?

"Nothing," I muttered. I walked away from the club, heading for the parking lot. I was stopped by a worried Haruhi.

"Did something happen with you and Akari-chan?" she asked worriedly. "No, wait, let me rephrase that: what happened between you and Akari-chan?" It was just like Haruhi to figure it out.

"Nothing," I replied. When she opened her mouth to talk, it was interrupted by a beep from my phone. I froze when I checked who was texting me. It was Akari herself.

I quickly scrambled to unlock the phone and check the message. _I'm sorry, Kyoya, for bursting out at you like that. I kind of was on edge at the time and I ended up snapping at you over nothing. It happens sometimes, like when I let my anger for Rin build up and then I sho__ut at her. I'll make it up to you. Maybe~_

"I guess Akari-chan doesn't like fights," Haruhi sighed. "She _is _that kind of person."

* * *

><p>I made Akari make it up to me by attending Otou-san's business party. It was one of those parties where you have to watch your back for anybody who might think you horrible. If that happened, and I chose a bad partner, then Otou-san would very likely slap me.<p>

"I can't believe you told those poor single ladies that I was your girlfriend," Akari laughed as we walked to my limousine. "That was exceedingly inconvenient for me." (refer to short story)

"I don't know if you know, but that's how I've lived for the past 29 years of my life," I said.

"I'm sorry for anybody whose lives were ruined by a simple sentence said by Kyoya Ootori," Akari mumbled. "It makes me wonder how you are my equal, Kyoya..." When we reached the limousine, the driver's eyes brightened.

"Akari-sama?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh, it's Tsubamu-san!" Akari cried, running to meet the guy. What the... She remembers their names?

"You remember my name?" the poor guy looked up to her with sparkles in his eyes. Akari laughed.

"Of course I do!" During the whole ride, I sat silently as Akari unknowingly flirted with the driver. A pang in my heart hit me.

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha...," Akari laughed as we got out of the car.<p>

"What?" I asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"I guess even Kyoya feels a little jealousy sometimes," she sad, grinning, then going inside for the party. And...she found me out again.

* * *

><p><em>Akari<em>

"Oh... Toshiro-san!" Ootori-san came up to me with what seemed like a serious face with a happy...er...aura?

"Hello, Ootori-san," I said with a bow. We started walking together to chat.

"Has my son been courteous to you?" he asked formally. I cringed inwardly; these people were so _formal._

"Hai, desu," I replied politely. "He has introduced me to his friends too." He looked... satisfied.

"That's good to know," he said, with an approving nod. "Well then, I must attend to my other guests." He left to the others without another word.

What was that clever old man thinking?

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya<em>

"You're the worst dancer," Akari said, rubbing her toes in the limousine. "You've managed to stub all of my toes."

"You're the worst painter," I teased, "You've managed to disgrace your art teacher."

Akari shrugged. "It's her fault for accepting me into her class, you know."

* * *

><p>We ended up at the step of her house, her inviting me in. "Your father's been a bit weird today," she said randomly, switching to her serious mode. "He knows about the fight."<p>

We sat at her couch, Daisuke in the other room. "He's been acting out of character since you were employed," I replied.

"The man's doing something, and that fight was to spark his flame."

* * *

><p>AN: I've been having a writer's block with this story, probably because I have my other fic named "Shadow Queen" or that I am horrible at continuing with the drama.

Soooooo... Short story time!

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Twins and the Stylist<span>**

"How come we were stuck with a day out with you?" the twins asked in unison. Akari crossed her arms and grinned boyishly.

"I thought you boys wanted to get a haircut," Akari said. "And I know a perfect stylist just for that."

The twins rolled their eyes. "Our hired hair stylist-" Hikaru started.

"-is the best in Japan," Kaoru continued.

"How can your commoner be better?" they ended together. They were in the Hitachiin limousine, driving to Akari's hair stylist.

"She's great, you know. Anyways, everyone's doing something today, and you guys were the only ones who were free," Akari said. "And Sakura is very delicate; if I catch you hurting her feelings, you know what will happen." She glared at the two, who shrank in fear.

The car stopped at a modern looking building, and they walked out of the limo. "I thought you said this was a commoner place," Hikaru said, looking at the place with new eyes.

Akari led them to a place called "Pro Hair Salon." "Here we are," Akari said happily, going in before the two.

"For some reason, I think they have a horrible name," Kaoru muttered as he and his twin followed.

Akari went to the main desk, the twins going to the waiting room. "My friends have an appointment at two," she told the girl at the counter. "The Hitachiins." She looked through the appointment book, and nodded. Akari walked away to the waiting room, and finding the twins charming the group of ladies waiting for their friend to finish her haircut. Akari quickly took the two by the ear out of there.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow...," the two winced at the pain. Akari sniffed.

"Hikaru's appointment is first," she informed them. She looked to a figure walking towards them. "Oh, hey, it's Sakura!"

The figure soon cleared, and they saw a beautiful girl with shoulder-length red hair. The twins gaped, and their gaze went lower...

Akari quickly snapped their heads in place with a sickening crack. "Perverts...," she mumbled.

"Akari-san, welcome!" Sakura greeted.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Akari said, stepping on the twins' toes, who were eyeing the pretty girl again. "These are my friends, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Hikaru's appointment is first."

"Okay, Akari-san; Hikaru-san, what haircut would you like?" the girl asked, offering a book of hairstyles.

Hikaru quickly chose one, and was dragged away to wash his hair. Before going, he stuck out his tongue to his twin, who was burning with jealousy, and mouthed, "Always first~"

* * *

><p>"Whoa..." the twins said, looking in the mirror to check out their new hairstyles. They carefully touched their hair.<p>

"I'm always right," Akari answered, flipping her hair. They were at the main desk, ready to walk out. Akari, though, was stopped by a sudden tap on her shoulder. She turned around to a crying Sakura with dripping mascara.

"My... boyfriend... broke... me...," she sobbed.

Before Akari could console her, the twins beat her to it. "There, there, Sakura-chan...there, there...," they "assured" her, hugging her tightly.

Akari just put on a blank look and walked into the twins' limousine. "Doraiba-san, let's get out of here."

And so, Akari left the twins there with no way of transportation.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the twenty day delay! I was working on "Shadow Queen." :P

This was really short, since I have had a writer's block on this. I'm not good with drama, like Akari.

Review, review, review... This really wasn't the best, though.

-AmbiWriter-


End file.
